narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Jiraiya
War Jiraija als junger Mann stärker oder schwächer als jetzt? -Benutzer: Itachi frage das bild wo jiraya so schwer verletzt ist wegen kyuubi aus welche folge stammt das weil das gleiche tauchte ja nochma in shippuuden 91 auf Screamo-fan 23:10, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Jiraija wurde mit 6 Genin und nicht mit 8! ---- Ist schwer zu sagen da er jetzt mehr Erfahrungen hat und einige Jutsus mehr beherrscht. Allerdings wird man halt im Alter schwächer ich würd sagen dass gleicht sich aus.--Icis Leibgarde 15:18, 14. Nov 2007 (CET) : Würd schon sagen das er jetzt stärker ist!!! Er hat ja auch neue Jutsu gelernt!! Und sooo alt das sein Chakra abnimmt oder die Stärke ist er ja nun auch wieder nicht Kyuubi Admin Ich wollts nur wissen. Gegen Hanzou Salamander hat er ja damals fast verloren, aber Paine hat diesen mit Leichtigkeit besiegt. Kann Jiraija gegen Paine gewinnen oder nicht? -Benutzer: Itachi : Das ist schwer zu sagen weil man nicht genau weiß welche Fähigkeiten Paine und das Rin'egan hat!!! Da werden wir uns überraschen lassen müssen. Kyuubi Admin ---- Genauso wenig weis man in welcher Form Paine gegen Hanzou kämpfte. Wäre möglich dass er einen stärkeren Körper dazu benutzte.--Icis Leibgarde 16:07, 15. Nov 2007 (CET) ------ Also ich würde sagen, dass Jiraiya stärker geworden ist, denn damals hat er gegen Orochimaru verloren und Orochimaru war kein besonders starkes Mitglied der Akatsuki und Jiraiya ist in der Form glaub ich sogar noch viel stärker als Deidara und Sasuke Jiraiya braucht aber nicht mal seine Form um Sasuke und Deidara zusammen zu besigen denn denn er ist ja stärker als Itachi und kisame zusammen haben die beiden doch bei episode 81 zugegeben Benutzer:Jiraiya SnakeKingOrochimaru ---- Technick Sollten wir noch die Technick hinzufügen, die Jiraiya in Chapter 370 anwendet?--91.7.196.77 21:46, 2. Dez 2007 (CET) ---- Welche meinst du? --Revan55 ---- Die, als er von der Aushörung weg geht und dann den Frosch herraufbeschwört. Dabei benutzt er das Fingerzeichen "Schlange".--Kakashi_the_best 15:20, 5. Dez 2007 (CET) ---- ist jiraiya jetzt tot? und ich glaub jiraiya sagt deine wahre identitet ist rikodu sennin Man kann jetzt den Status von Jiraiya beherzt in "verstorben" umwandeln, glaube ich. --Itachi 11:54, 22. Dez 2007 (CET) ----- Es muss auf verstorben/lebend umgewandelt werden, denn im Anime lebt er ja noch, steht doch bei Asuma oder Deidara auch. SnakeKingOrochimaru SnakeKingOrochimaru ----- möchte jetzt nichts über tobi sagen, aber jiraiya ist stärker als paine, auch wenn er verlorne haben sollte... vergisst nicht was paine zum schluss gesagt hat, wenn jiraiya mein geheimnis entlarvt hätte, dann hätte ich verloren... aber echt, jiraya wäre an paines stelle in akatsuki. Und ich denke mal das er auch klar stärker als orochimaru ist. zwar ist orochimaru ebenfalls ein sannin, aber er konnte sich schon wegen itachi nicht mehr in akatsuki halten. :Jiraiya an Paines Stelle in Akatsuki... wohl kaum immerhin will Akatsuki Naruto umbringen und Jiraiya will das Gegenteil. Was das angehet das Jiraiya stärker als Pain ist kann man das nich ganz mit einem Ja beantworten. Das herausfinden des Schwachpunkts eines Gegners gehört auch zum Kampf dazu und das hat Jiraiya nun mal zu spät geschafft. Also würd ich Paine und Jiraiya auf die selbe Ebene stellen. Das sich Orochimaru wegen Itachi nicht un Akatsuki halten konnte stimmt auch nicht ganz. Er hat nur bemerkt das er keine Chance hat Itachis Körper zu bekommen also hatte er keinen Grund mehr dort zu bleiben... Außerdem sagt Orochimaru, nachdem der 3. Ho-Kage seine Armer versiegete, dass Itachi nun Stärker sei als er. Das bedeutet ja das Itachi es vorher nicht war. Ich denke Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Paine und Itachi zu vergleichen ist verdammt schwierig und mann kann nicht 100 % sagen wer der stärkste ist. Einfach weil man über sie noch nicht alle Infos hat. Momentan kann man nur raten --Kyuubi 14:24, 18. Jan 2008 (CET) Ist madara uchiha stärker oder pain? Stärke Ist madara uchiha stärker oder pain daskann man nich sagen, da die noch nie gegeneinander gekämpf haben jiraiya ist doch stärker als pain oder? ---------------------------------- Nein Pain hat Jiraiya getötet deshalb kann er schlecht stärker sein Anjali Uchiha gamabunta ist gamabunta stärker als manda bitte schnelle antwort benutzer neji : Schwer zu sagen!!!! Ich würd schon sagen ja weil im gegensatz zu Manda Gamabunta Fingerzeichen formen kann!!! Damit kann er sehr viele Kombos mit Jiraiya bzw. Naruto machen!!! Das kann Manda nicht Orochimaru bzw. Sasuke müssen alle Fingerzeichen schließen. Gamabunta kann also auch sehr viel mehr eigenständiger kämpfen als Manda.--Kyuubi 13:07, 10. Feb 2008 (CET) stärke ist jiraiya stärker als juugo bitte schnelle antwort Ja denn Jiraiya ist ja stärker als Sasuke und juugo ist schwächer als sasuke Jiraiya würde auch kimmimaro besigen also ist jiraiya sehr viel stärker als juugo Benutzer:Jiraiya fragen hi ich hätte mal ne frage bin zwar noch zimlich neu hier aber sammel naruto schon länger und in den schriften des hyo ist ja einmal eine schüler lehrer übersicht und da stehen bei Jiraiyas Schülern neben dem 4 hokage noch zwei weitere könnte mich jemand aufklären wer das ist und müssten die nicht rein theoretisch auch zu seinen schülern dazu????? mfg Whiper :Soweit ich weiß haben die keinen Namen!! über sie wird auch nichts erzählt. Man weiß nur das sie existieren über Bilder... :Wahrscheinlich sind sie nur da, damit es ein 3 Mann Team ergibt. :Theoretisch müssten sie dazu aber wie willst du sie Nennen?? Unbekannt 1 und Unbekannt 2 ??? Und wieso sollte man sie erwähnen wenn man zu ihnen nur schreiben kann:" Über ihn ist nichts bekannt, außer das er mit im Team von Yondaime war." --Narutopedia-Kyuubi 09:32, 23. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ---- eine frage bei derm chapter wo jiraiya gegen pain gekämpft hat da hat doch pain gesagt wo er ihn besiegt hat wenn jiraiya mein geheimnis entlarvt hätte dann hätte er mich gewonnen aber ich will wisse4n welches geheimnis Das weis bisher keiner.--Icis Leibgarde 11:39, 2. Mär 2008 (CET) ---- Ähm am Ende des Kampfes wo Jiraiya von den komischen Schwert von Pain's sechs Körper durchbohrt wird sagt Jiraiya das er jetzt wisse wer odr was Pain eigenlich sei,aber es war schon zu spät Jiraiya lag während er von den Chakra-Stop-Schwertern durchbohrt.Aber wenn Jiraiya das Geheimnis schon früher heraus gefunden hätte.Dann würde Jiraiya Pain plätten.Das hat Pain selber gesagt.Jetzt ist mir eine Frage in den Kopf gestoßen.Was passiert wohl mit Naruto wenn er erfährt das Jiraiya von Pain getötet wordeb ist?Ich mein Naruto ganz klar der geht nach Ame-Gakure um pian zu töten.Meine eigentliche Frage ist wird Naruto vor Wut zum 5 oder 6 Schwänzigen Fuchs-Form.Wenn die Story genau so abläuft dann wäre das ziemlich logisch,oder?Weil Pain hat ja von Tobi ein Befehl bekommen Naruto aufzuspüren und anschließend seinen Bijuu raus zu ziehen.Das würde ganz gut passen.So jetzt habe ich erst mal genug geschwafelt.Jetzt will ich eure Meinungen hören.MfG,Rokuougan 15:57, 2. Jun 2008 (CEST) Ich hab keine Ahnung wie viele Schwänze Naruto dann bekommt, aber ich finde die Frage bleibt doch, ob Naruto überhaupt so viele Schwänze bekommen kann, weil ein Teil vom Kyubi ja in Jiraya versiegelt war(oder in einer Schriftrolle in ihm war).Weiß jemand da etwas genaueres drüber??? Benutzer Kakashi-Naruto-Obito91.54.117.86 20:44, 3. Jul. 2008 (UTC) element jiraiya muss doch auch das element fuuton haben also wind ich schreibe es bei ihn auf okay Benutzer:Jiraiya ---- und wieso muss er fuuton Haben? nur weil Senpou: Goemon benutzt das fuuton bei dem jutsu setzt Vater-Frosch ein. --Revan55 wegen rasengan er beherrscht mehrere rasengans rasengan ist nur Chakra. --Revan55 ------- Zu seinem Element würde ich sagen Feuer, denn er setzt neben dem Rasengan häufig Feuer-Jutsus ein, und als zweites Element kommt dann Erde SnakeKingOrochimaru jiraya ist schwächer als sasuke was redest du jiraiya ist viel stärker als sasuke Hallo.Ich wollte nur sagen das Jiraiya auch das Suiton beherschen mussweil er Yahiko Suiton Mizurappa beigebracht hat.Der Beweis steht hier.MfG,Rokuougan 15:47, 2. Jun 2008 (CEST) naruto und jiraiya was wird naruto machen wenn er ärfert das pain Jiraia getötet was glaubt ihr? also er wird auf jedn fall geschockt sein, es wird eine Trauerfeier geben, und der Code von Jiraiya wird versucht entschlüsselt zu werden. Das wird die interessanteste Sache meiner Meinung nach, da in ihr ja Pain´s Geheimnis verschlüsselt ist.--Kakashi_the_best 21:55, 4. Apr 2008 (CEST) Rang/Level wieso habt ihr pains rang kage level gemacht und bei jiraiya nicht jiraiya ist doch stärker als pain :Ist doch klar! Weil der ein nuke-nin ist und ein eingeschätzter Level haben muss! Das ist nur eine Schätzung für Nuke-nin weil sie selbst eigentlich schon einen Rang haben. Und die Sannin sind stärker als alle Kage, weil der Sandaime Hokage als stärkster der Kage galt und ein Sannin ist stärker als der dritte Hokage und deshalb sind sie stäker als alle Kage.MfG, Rokuougan 19:42, 4. Jul. 2008 (UTC) stärke jiraiya ist doch stärker als sasuke schnelle antwort jiraiya ist viel stärker als sasuke denn jiraiya kann pein gewinnen und sasuke nicht oder noch eine theorie besagt das jiraiya kann itachi besiegen ndzwar mit leichtgkeit und sasuke hätte normalerweise den kürzeren gezogen aber itachi hat ihn mit absicht gewinnen lassen alle sind bestimmt meiner meinung Stirnband Gibt es eigentlich eine Geschichte zu Jiraiyas besonderem Stirnband? 62.180.144.118 14:20, 19. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Slevin :Ja, es heißt das er für alles eine Medizin hätte. Seinen normalen Stirnband hat man bisher (denke ich) nicht gesehen.MfG, Rokuougan 19:42, 4. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::das einzige was ich über das stirnband weiß is das das zeichen öl bedeutet.--Bild:Sharingan.gif 20:03, 4. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Eremiten-Modus in Farbe Ich hab' ein Bild von Jiraiya im Eremiten-Modus in Farbe vom Kampf gegen Pain. Sieht besser und beeidruckend aus. Soll ich es hochladen? Selbstverständlich kein Fake.Bild:RokuouganSig.PNG 14:57, 8. Jul. 2008 (UTC) sry aber alle bilder im manga in farbe sin fakes--Wikinarut10pxTalk 16:06, 8. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Nein, das stimmt nicht ganz. Nicht alle Bilder sind Fakes. Ich habe auch hier in der Wiki schon mehrmals bewiesen das die Bilder von mir keinesfalls Fake sind. Siehe auch bei Pain wo man die sechs Körper auf einmal sieht. Das ist einer der wenigen Beispiele das es Original ist.Bild:RokuouganSig.PNG 16:10, 8. Jul. 2008 (UTC) naja sieht sehr nach fanart aus. wie willst du denn beweisen, dass es keine fakes sinn?--Wikinarut10pxTalk 16:12, 8. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Klar eine Fanart. Das was ich jetzt sagen werde konntest du nicht wissen aber ich kann's beweisen. Ich hatte Bilder von Itachi und Kisame gecolort in deren jetzigen Farbe also echt. Ich kann dir so gut wie alle Charaktere verraten welche Farbe sie im Leib haben werden welche noch nicht im Anime errschienen sind. Komm schon frag und du wirst sehen welche Farben sie haben werden. Z.B. Kaukuzu und Hidan. Kakuzu(Augenfarbe grün; Hautfarbe etwas dunkel. Hidan (Haafarbe weiß; Monsterform-Hautfarbe Schwarz und rot; Normale Hautfarbe Hell weiß; Sein Ritualsdreieck und Kreis beidedunkelrot. ←Wetten wir dass das stimmt? Momentan kann ich dir aer nicht sagen welche Haarfarbe Shiho haben wird kann ich dir jetzt nicht garantieren. Oder zu Pain's neuen Körper habe ich auch noch kein Bild in Farbe. Aber ansonsten kann ich dir sagen wie z.B. Kushina Uzumaki komplett in Farbe aussieht. Die Bilder habe ich nämlich alle. Umsonst sammle ich ja nicht alle Mangaepisoden von Naruto in Farbe...Bild:RokuouganSig.PNG 16:50, 8. Jul. 2008 (UTC) 'Fetter Text' Spoiler iwie ist das ja lustig :D wenn im steckbrief im anime lebend steht :D was für eine möglichkeit, außer dass er im Manga totist, gibt es denn dann noch wenn darunter ein spoiler ist... xD .. dann kann man ja auch direkt hinschreiben verstorben . okamy 16:49, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) neuer Spoiler unter -Verschiedenes- steht noch, dass Jiraya von Pain getötet wurde und der satz * Jiraiya war stets davon überzeugt, dass Naruto eines Tages Hokage werden würde. lässt auch implizieren, dass da was passiert sein muss